Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Treaty of Forgiveness
This is a binding treaty of peace and forgiveness that shall bind both and the sister wiki, , and shall be binding policy on both wikis. Preamble "We, the userbase of Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki, and the user base of The Bleach Fanon Wiki, resolve to put aside the past incidents between our two wikis and its users, and unite as a team for the sake of both wikis, and their futures." Body Clause I Admin relation between the wikis; # One admin from each wiki will be promoted on the other, to serve as Ambassadors to that wiki. Their job will be to negotiate in the event of incidents, and maintain the peace between the wikis. # Each wiki's admin team, however, will be its own, as per that wiki's rules and regulations. Clause II Policy & this treaty's relations between the wikis; # Each wiki's policies shall remain their own, however, in cases of cross-wiki relations, the rules shall protect members of both wikis. # This treaty, however, is to be treated as an unbreachable rule on both wikis, regardless of other policies. # This treaty can only be adopted once two current (meaning members at the time of its conception) members of each administration has signed it. # Amendments to this treaty can only be made with the unanimous consent of both parties who have signed the treaty. Clause III Conditions of the treaty (to be treated as policy); # Mentioning the "Gravity Force Incident", as it has been so-called, as a means for bitterness, discrimination, or other harmful behavior, is prohibited on both wikis. # Bias between users just because of affiliation to a certain wiki is prohibited. All users between these wikis are now equal, regardless of past incidents. That includes equal under the rules. # De-admining the ambassador admins of either wiki will be taken as direct breaking of this treaty, and is prohibited unless both parties have agreed to a replacement ambassador. Amendments None. Violations Violations shall be treated harshly on both wikis. Should the admins of both wikis decide that a user is in violation of one of the clauses of this treaty, the first action is a stern warning, and the following a ban whose length is dependent on the wiki in question's rules. Signatures Administrators * 04:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (Captain-Commander of Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki) *'The Tenth Doctor'(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (Leading admin of The Bleach Fanon Wiki) Ambassadors *[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 04:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Witnesses *'The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' *[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 04:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 04:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *'The Tenth Doctor'(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Closing Statements With this, let peace resume between both wikis. Category:Policy